


Eleven Laps Around the Rink

by Skeeter_110



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Avengers Family, Gen, Ice Skating, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Calls James "Rhodey" Rhodes "Papa", Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: The Stark-Rhodes family goes ice skating with the Avengers
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Avengers Team, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034724
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Eleven Laps Around the Rink

"Alright, Petey, are you ready to hit the ice?" Tony asks as he finishes tying off the toddler's ice skates. Peter just looked at the ice, watching some the Avengers begin to skate around the rink with a bit of anxiety filling his stomach. 

"You and Papa will help me?" Peter quietly asks, his fingers slowly inching their way into his mouth.

"Of course, Peanut. We'll hold your hand the entire time." Rhodey reassures, Peter sighing in relief and nodding. Both Rhodey and Tony smiled down at the small boy before getting on either side of him and holding both his hands.

They cautiously made their way onto the ice, making sure Peter had his footing first before even thinking about skating around.

"You ready to go around the rink, Pete?" Tony asks, happiness surging through his body when Peter looked at him with the widest grin and nodded.

They both made sure to start slow, thankfully able to catch Peter every time one of his feet would slip out from underneath him. 

Eventually, after a few laps around the rink, Peter's feet stopped slipping out from under him and he was actually able to move his feet along with Tony and Rhodey. 

"Hey, Pete, think you want to try on your own?" Tony asks after they slowed down and came to a stop at the wall. 

"I can stand on one end and you can try to come to me that way." Rhodey offers once he saw the toddler hesitate. 

When Peter agreed, Rhodey skated down towards the end of the wall, Tony holding onto the small boy's shoulders until he was ready to take off. 

"Alright, now just come straight to me, Pete." Rhodey says, holding his arms out, fully ready to catch the toddler in case. 

Slowly and shakily, Peter began to step off, managing to make it all the way to Rhodey without falling over.

"I did it!" Peter shouts, clearly very proud of himself. 

"Great job, Petey Pie! Do you want to going around the rink without our help?" Tony asks, Peter eager to test out his new skill without help.

The Stark-Rhodes did a few more laps around the rink, Peter excitedly showing every Avenger that they passed the fact that he could now skate without either of his Father's help. 

"Alright, Pete, I think Daddy and I are done for now." Rhodey says after their eleventh lap around the rink, making Peter whine.

"Do I have to be done?" Peter asks, Tony and Rhodey both sharing a look before shrugging.

"I don't see why not. I mean Nat and Bruce are still skating so they can keep an eye out for him." Tony says.

"Just stay safe. Look out for others and if you end up getting too tired come and sit down, okay?" Rhodey instructs, Peter giving him a quick hug before quickly dashing off.

"I'm surprised at how fast he picked that up. Do you think we just accidentally created a hockey player?" Tony asks, making Rhodey laugh.

"We better go pick up some lunch before we have a toddler with a hockey player's appetite on our hands." Rhodey replies, both of them sitting down and beginning to take their skates off. That was when they heard it. 

A loud bang echoed through the room, a familiar cry following it short after. Tony snapped his head up, seeing Peter laying face down on the ice with blood running down his chin and Bruce rushing towards him.

Without even thinking, Tony began to run onto the ice, not even caring that he was only wearing socks. 

"Daddy." Peter cries once he saw Tony, pulling away from where Bruce was poking and prodding him to see if there was a serious injury.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're okay. It's okay." Tony soothes, instantly gathering Peter into his arms and rocking him back and forth. "Where is he bleeding? " Tony asks, the question barely heard over Peter's piercings cries. 

"I think he bit his lip." Bruce answers.

"Pete, Uncle Bruce needs to see your lip, okay?" Tony says, pulling the toddler away despite wanting to hold him close and kiss the pain away.

Peter let Bruce look at the inside of his lip, his cries quieting to little hiccups as he tried being still.

"It won't need stitches, it's not too deep." Bruce tells them making Tony sigh in relief before pulling Peter close in his arms once again.

"Lets go see Papa." Tony whispers to the toddler, planting a kiss on his forehead before standing up and carefully making his way back to Rhodey.

"Papa." Peter cries, the tears starting right back up once he was able to reach out and be Rhodey's arms. 

"Hey, you're okay. You heard Uncle Bruce, no stitches." Rhodey consoles, snuggling Peter close while Tony began taking off his skates. 

"Hey, Pete, would it make you feel better if we all went out for pizza?" Nat offers, making Peter sniffle and turn his head so he could look up at Rhodey.

"Can we?" Peter asks, Rhodey shrugging with the arm that Peter wasn't laying on.

"I don't see why we can't." Rhodey replies. 

"We'll go wrangle the others then." Natasha says, dragging Tony along with her.

"Papa?" Peter says, gaining Rhodey's attention again. "Can we go ice skating again later? I still like it even though I got hurt." Peter says, Rhodey smiling at how strong his son was.

"Of course, Petey. Sometime later, I promise." Rhodey answers, planting a kiss on the top of Peter's head when Peter snuggled down again. "For now, lets go get some pizza." 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... I didn't realize how fast this series was coming to a close haha


End file.
